Love Lost to the Sea
by WingedGift
Summary: Everyone knows of the story, The woman who lost her love to the sea. Not by drowning or a raid, but he had to leave in order to live another day. Time goes on and still she waits, for the tenth years date. A loving gleam in her eyes, As she keeps her gaze on that horizon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean story but far from my first FF. I hope you like it and if you want me to continue just say the word :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POC**

Love Lost to the Sea

Every town had that bar; the bar filled with pirates, drunks, common whores, and the band that couldn't play worth a damn. This town was no exception; even though the town wasn't one of the more popular among pirates, they did stop to port and collect more supplies. The bar was dimly lit with lanterns scattered around the building; its smell was horrendous however most were too drunk to care. Behind the serving table, a young woman was collecting money and serving rum; her boss was a plump lady who was cleaning the dishes with a wet rag. A group of pirates, who were obviously new to this particular town, were busying themselves with holding a conversation with the young lady.

"Hello, love." One of the pirates breathed across her face, making the woman's face twist in disgust.

"'ould you like a tour of our ship?" He smiled, revealing a row of rotten and yellowed teeth. His ship mates snickered and slurred their agreement.

"No thanks." She sneered. The pirate frowned.

"Come on, I bet you 'ave always wanted to step 'pon a ship." He reported. The young lady didn't spare him a glance.

"I've seen and been on plenty of pirate ships for your information." She scoffed. The pirates gave the woman a confused look. She sighed and turned to face them. Her doe brown eyes looked over each and every pirate.

"I know of the sea, I also know of your stories that you pass around your fellow ship mates." She brushed back a piece of light brown hair that had fallen in front of her face. The pirate who was specking to her earlier narrowed his eyes at the strange woman.

"Then tell us, 'hat do 'e say? 'hat story's do 'e share?" He challenged. The whole tavern fell silent at the sound of the pirate's loud question. The young lady smiled sweetly in reply.

"Everyone knows of the story,

The woman who lost her love to the sea." She voiced, presenting her answer in a poem. The bar seemed to cheer her on, they wanted to hear more. That is why most came to Port Degas; they heard of the young woman who would tell the most amazing stories.

"Not by drowning or a raid,

But he had to leave in order to live another day.

Time goes on and still she waits,

For the tenth years date.

A loving gleam in her eyes,

As she keeps her gaze on that horizon." She versed. The bar cheered her on as she yelled out the last four verses, she found herself sanding on one of the tables in front of the pirates who were also cheering her on. They wanted more, more than what she could tell them. Her boss offered her a cubby had, her blue eyes weary. As the young woman lifted her skirts to jump off of the table, her boss looked at her wearily.

"I think it is best that you went to bed Elizabeth," she said looking over the young woman's form. "Too much excitement for one day; remember you need to take it easy." Elizabeth gave the older woman a warm smile.

"Thank you for the reminder Meredith, I'll do just that." She nodded her head and made her way to the stairs that lead to the living quarters. The pirates shouted their discontent but their cries were silenced with a firm whack upside the head from Meredith.

**A/N so what do you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts! If you want me to continue just say so! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter two! I hope you like this one! No Dialog in this one for the exeption of the poem so I hope that you don't hate it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC but I do own the poem :p**

There was one night a week that she would spend her time in the bar versing stories people wished to hear. She no longer worked to take customers money, nor did she give reckless pirates another fill of rum. Her body was round with a child and her boss, who also doubled as her nurse, refused to let her work. However, Elizabeth was persistent; she refused to take advantage of the middle aged woman. Now every Sunday, the bar would go without serving rum and only two shots of whiskey per person. Elizabeth would sit in a wooden chair, and rub her housed womb as she told her tale. Somewhere angry at the fact that their rum was taken away, though they were only five who petitioned against the temporary fix.

It was at dusk that she would speck her poem. Elizabeth never found the drive to write in her youth, she never wrote a poem in her life when she first stepped foot on the Black Pearl. Now the words just flowed through her and she would find herself writing a story in simple verses. At night she would speak her writings out loud to her baby to sooth the child to sleep when he got restless. She sat in front of the crowded, softly lit tavern. She rubbed her stomach a small smile on her face; the bar was silent as everyone waited for her to speak.

"Her love left her,

A flash of green in his wake.

To see her once,

He has a promise that must be kept.

'Spare the living,

Lead the dead.

Set them free,

Take them home.'

How he frees them,

To heaven they go-

Yet on land she stays,

In her own personal Hell.

'Come back my only love,

Your heart is mine

And mine is yours." She felt as if the ending cut off abruptly, but she stopped anyways. The crowed clapped and cheered Elizabeth on to continue, though her boss turned personal nurse refused to let her stay up any longer. She was far long, only a few weeks until she would go into labor. That would be the last time she would verse in front of the bar for a year. Whenever anyone asked if Elizabeth was to tell a story that Sunday, Meredith would say that the young woman was unavailable. Some swore that they could hear the sound of her versing a poem to her newborn baby; stories of how the baby's father would come home in nine years timing.

**A/N arghh! I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
